


Of Tattoos and Bloody Noses

by honeyfever



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, not raunchy cause i wrote this in class, this is for all my bottom kun hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfever/pseuds/honeyfever
Summary: Cai Xukun meets a stranger with a sailor's tongue and violent tendencies, but he falls in love anyways.





	Of Tattoos and Bloody Noses

Xukun warily eyes the pissed off (but extremely gorgeous, not that he would admit out loud or anything, oh no) stranger seated next to him in this godforsaken waiting room filled with people moaning and groaning, left and right. He watched the pale, light-haired beauty mutter under his breath, a long list of profanities that even Xukun did not know could co-exist one after another. He was awed, albeit a little scared out of his wits as well but mostly awed that such a beautiful human being could spout so much profanity.

The brown-haired male was almost positively sure that he would have started a conversation with the handsome patient sitting next to him if it weren’t for the fact that he himself was cradling his own bleeding-and possibly broken-nose. Xukun would never dare to confess that every time he side-eyed the man he temporarily forgot about his pain because of how utterly mesmerized he was.

“Mr. Zhu?” The blond perked up and Xukun did too, “Mr. Zhu Zhengting?” It was one of the nurses. Xukun mentally sighed when the angry blond stood up, he was bewildered to find that the stranger’s name was almost as beautiful as his face. Maybe it was fate working its wheels, but he was really glad that he didn’t have to ask the latter for his name through the blood seeping from his napkins, not that he would have been able to gain the courage to ask anyways.

As the blond stood up, Xukun visually paled at what came out of the beautiful stranger’s bruised, bleeding lips, a sight that had him flushed like a ripe tomato earlier when he first came to sit down next to the blond. “I’m going to fucking wring his neck; that piece of shit, the next time I see him he’s going to be six feet under.” It was a low and grumbly threat but Xukun still heard it and he nearly had a heart attack right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that another nurse had called him into a different room.

The minute he walked into the examination room, Xukun let out a sigh that even he did not know he was holding in. “Scary right? That was Zhengting, he’s basically a regular here.” The nurse, whose nametag read Bi Wenjun, said a bit too cheerfully and way too casually in Xukun’s opinion.

“You say that like this is a restaurant.” Xukun dryly says whilst letting out an airy, forced chuckle. He watches as the nurse gives him an endearing smile before asking him to remove the napkin from his nose because the bleeding should have stopped by now, Xukun does and it still hurts like hell.

“Yikes, this is a really nasty bruise, luckily it’s not broken or anything it’s just going to painted black and blue for a while.” Xukun wants to cringe at the nurse’s weird choice of words when describing his nose, “How did you even get it?” He mumbles out an answer but judging by the questioning smile that was still on Nurse Wenjun’s face, the other did not hear it.

Xukun sighs and says a little bit slower and a lot louder, “My nephew punched me in the nose.” Nurse Wenjun raises his eyebrows then asks him how old his nephew is and much to his humiliation, Xukun begrudgingly replies, “He’s four, turning five next week.”

From the corner of his eyes, despite facing the other way due to embarrassment, Xukun could literally see Nurse Wenjun’s lanky body shake with forcibly held in laughter. The nurse clears his throat before slightly struggling to professionally put a Band-Aid over Xukun’s bruise as he began explaining to him what he should and shouldn’t be doing and then managing to end with a snide comment on how he also shouldn’t be letting four-year-olds punch his nose in the first place. Xukun pouted, he felt the urge to tell the tall nurse that he teaches kids martial arts part-time, but he didn’t, instead he frowns, fills out the rest of his paperwork and walks out the big double doors.

Xukun vows that he would never go to this hospital ever again, but that thought is quickly forgotten when he sees Zhu Zhengting sitting alone by the bus stop near the hospital with a frown still narrowed on his gorgeous face. Xukun noted that there was a Band-Aid where the other’s split lip had been, and a left hand newly wrapped in a sling and bandages. That was when Xukun recalls walking into the hospital and seeing the blond clutching what, at the moment, definitely looked like broken hand.

For some reason, Xukun quickly lets out a low sigh of relief after finding out that Zhu Zhengting’s hand was indeed not broken. He somehow musters up the courage to sit next to the blond to wait for the bus. Xukun blesses God for his newfound boldness when he somehow manages to stutter out a, “H-Hi I’m Cai Xukun, I sat n-next to you earlier.” Xukun feels himself shaking slightly when he sees the blond looking right at him with slight amusement embedded on his face.

“You look a lot cuter without that bloody napkin covering your face.” Xukun wants to throw a desk or two at this point because this hot as fuck stranger just called him cute, also because Zhu Zhengting sounds like an angel when he isn’t pissed off and spewing profanity every two seconds. Xukun feels like jelly in the presence of this gift from God and he honestly doesn’t know what to think or do about it.

Instead, he stammers out a “T-Thank you.” It was only now that Xukun actually takes notice of the smaller details about Zhengting aside from his beautiful face. He started out observing his clothes, oh his clothes, Xukun nearly drooled at the sight of Zhengting’s loose, black muscle shirt and his leather pants, and dear God did he mention that it was leather. It was also then that Xukun finally saw almost all of the tattoos that painted Zhengting’s body in so many different places, he couldn’t help but stare prolongingly at the feather lying delicately on Zhengting’s exposed collar bone. (In all honesty, he kind of wanted to kiss it)

“Earth to Xukun.” Xukun let out a small surprised cry because Zhengting’s amused and smiley mouth would fit his own so perfectly. Instead of saying something intelligent, Xukun lets out an uneducated ‘Huh?’ and is promptly embarrassed when Zhengting starts to laugh. But he quickly forgets everything that happened in the ten seconds prior because he is so overwhelmed with the fact that it’s actually possible for someone already so perfect to be even perfecter, if that was even a word. In his head, Xukun declared that he would write a whole new dictionary for words that described Zhu Zhengting. “You know you’re really cute just sitting there, but I can literally see you undressing me with your eyes.”

The only words Xukun could catch were, ‘you’re really cute’ and ‘undressing me’.

**Author's Note:**

> baby kun and badass ting, sorry for any grammatical mistakes lmaoooo


End file.
